


(Not So) Alone Time

by DalishCheese



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Well not really, not sure what else to tag this with, she's got the hots for martin okay, that's all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishCheese/pseuds/DalishCheese
Summary: Gale needs some time to herself, but Martin doesn't seem to catch on.





	(Not So) Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> this fic takes place before Eclipse, my last drabble about these two. enjoy!

The stillness of the solitary bedchamber in Cloud Ruler Temple was interrupted by a soft sigh of pleasure as Gale slipped a hand under her breastband to gently massage her nipple. While she rubbed and pinched the sensitive peak, her other hand travelled lower, venturing beyond her small clothes and finding the wet heat between her legs. A small moan escaped her when she brought a finger to her clit, moving around it in torturously slow, circular motions. As she teased herself, she imagined a different pair of hands upon her--larger, broader hands, slightly calloused and rough from handling books and holy relics, though still gentle and soft, just like the man they belonged to.  
  
"Mmma- Ah! Martin!" she whined, increasing the pressure upon her clit. She imagined the priest's hand between her legs, teasing her relentlessly as his other hand worked her breast. For a brief moment she pulled her hand away from her chest, taking a few fingers into her mouth to moisten them with saliva before returning them to where they were before. She rolled her hard nipple between her slick fingers, picturing Martin's tongue against her, licking her with quick, rough strokes before pinching the flesh between his teeth. Gale mimicked the motion with her fingers, causing her to squeal at the sensation.  
  
Her bed sheets shifted as she bucked against the hand between her legs, craving more. The fingers on her clit moved to remove her small clothes, exposing her to the cool air of the night. She then brought her hand to her folds, hot and dripping with arousal. In her mind, Martin was positioned over her, with his length lined up with her entrance--and in one smooth, slow motion he slid into her. Gale let out a moan as she slipped a finger inside herself, drawing out a few long strokes before adding a second finger.  
  
The imaginary Martin set a steady pace, having every thrust of his hips quickly met with Gale's own. She imagined the sounds that would escape him as their shared pleasure built between them, his ragged breaths shifting into grunts and moans that were husky with desire and need.  
  
Gale increased the pace as she grew closer to release, and pictured her Imperial lover losing his composure as he moved inside her. She cried out as she curled her fingers, imagining Martin hitting a sensitive area, and clenched her walls around them. She tried to imagine the way the humble priest would cry out at the sensation, the way her name would spill from his lips like a holy prayer.  
  
Gale's fingers thrust sporadically within her as she desperately chased her climax. She reached for her clit with her other hand, abandoning her nipple, and rubbed against the sensitive mound to bring herself closer to release. With just a few more thrusts of her fingers in combination with those on her clit, she succumbed to the pleasure of her orgasm, crying out Martin's name into the night.

* * *

Martin closed his book and set it aside on the desk as he stood from his chair, then turned to start to walking in the direction of Gale's quarters. He found himself concerned for her since they had supper earlier that evening. She'd hardly touched her food, and avoided making eye contact with him as often as possible. Martin wondered if he'd done something to wrong her, and was intent on apologizing for whatever he'd done to his dear friend. If he had hurt her in any way, he wanted to correct his wrongdoing as soon as he possibly could.  
  
He stepped down the hallway towards Gale's room with conviction, pausing just before the door to collect his words, though his thoughts were cut off by a strange noise that came from behind the wooden barrier.  
  
Martin leaned closer so his ear was to the door. He heard the altmer woman moan, over and over, increasing in volume with every sound that escaped her. His eyes widened with fear. Was she ill? Why was she trying to hide it? Such thoughts rushed through Martin's mind as he reached for the door handle in a state of panic. He wasn't the best healer, but he'd be damned if he didn't do everything he could for her.  
  
Just as he started to turn the knob, he immediately stopped at what he heard next.  
  
"Fuck, Martin, I-- Oh, Martin I'm gonna--AH!"  
  
She was definitely not sick.  
  
Martin found himself petrified in front of the door, unable to move as the surrounding hallway seemed to get unseasonably warm.  
  
"Your highness, is everything alright?" Jauffre's voice caused Martin to jump in surprise.  
  
"Huh? I, a-ah, yes. Yes, e-everything is fine," he stuttered.  
  
Jauffre raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Why are you at Lady Gale's room?"  
  
Martin somehow managed to pull himself away from her room. He did his best to walk casually towards the worried old Blade, despite the heat that started to rush to his groin. "I came to ask her ladyship something, however it seems I've forgotten what was," he lied.  
  
Jauffre's expression softened as he chuckled and patted Martin on the shoulder. "Ah, I'm sure you'll remember after a good night's rest. Then you can ask her over breakfast before she leaves for Cheydinhal."  
  
Martin feigned amusement and smiled. "Yes, you're probably right. If you'll excuse me, I should retire to my quarters now."  
  
"Of course, your highness," Jauffre replied with a bow before leaving.  
  
Once he was alone, Martin rushed to his quarters as quickly as he possibly could with the growing discomfort in his trousers.  
  
Sleep would not be coming to him anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> what's up I'm M and I don't know how to write smut
> 
> let me know if you want a part 2 to this!
> 
> tumblr: maharielavellan.tumblr.com


End file.
